cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Commander (Red Alert 3)
The Soviet Commander is the player character of the Soviet campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Uprising. Role in Red Alert 3 When the Soviet Union was invaded by the Empire of the Rising Sun, the Soviet military is powerless to stop the invaders, since most of their forces are concentrated in Europe, fighting the Allies. During this desperate time, the young commander was tasked by Premier Cherdenko with defending Leningrad, despite objections from General Krukov, who believes that trying to defend the city would be foolhardy. The Commander, together with fellow Soviet commander Oleg Vodnik, successfully repelled the Imperial invasion force led by Kenji Tenzai. Unfortunately, the attack on Leningrad turns out to be merely a diversion, and the Imperial forces continue to push towards Moscow. General Krukov orders the commander to activate the abandoned Krasna-45 launch facility, and use it against the invaders. A recon team was sent to the facility, but contact was lost shortly afterwards. The commander, along with Nikolai Moskvin, led a strike team into Krasna-45 and discovered that the team has been imprisoned by the Imperial soldiers there. They freed the recon team, eliminated the Imperial forces along the way, and successfully launched the satellite, bringing the Soviet orbital defense network back online. However, the Imperial commander Shinzo Nagama immediately revealed himself, and his forces emerged out of the circus tents in the facility. However, the commander and Moskvin successfully destroyed all Imperial forces with the aid of the newly activated Orbital Drop protocols. Premier Cherdenko praises the commander for stopping the Imperial advance towards Moscow. However, as General Krukov said, the war cannot be won without the Soviet navy. So Cherdenko sends the commander to recapture the port at Vladivostok, despite General Krukov's objections that the commander is too inexperienced for the task. The commander and Zhana Agonskaya were dispatched to Vladivostok, and managed to eradicate the Imperial presence in the port and level the palace of Crown Prince Tatsu, liberating the city from Imperial occupation. However, just as the Imperial forces are being pushed out of the Soviet Union, Howard T. Ackerman, the newly elected President of the United States, promised that he will quintuple the resources that America is providing the Allies with. Facing the threat of a re-energized Allies, Premier Cherdenko orders the commander and General Krukov to immediately attack the Allied command center at Geneva before they can mobilize their forces to reinforce it. The commander, along with his co-commander Oleg, destroyed the Allied naval port and army base there, and ultimately leveled the Allied Command HQ with the assistance of General Krukov. Allied Commander Lissette Hanley, the commander of the Allied Geneva base, was forced to retreat, but promised that she will return. However, in the end, Krukov attempted to take all the credits for himself. The Premier congratulates the commander for his victory, much to the displeasure of General Krukov, and orders him to steal the data of a top secret Allied weapon from a research facility in Mykonos, Greece. Before he can finish the transmission, however, his office is attacked by a helicopter and the communication abruptly cuts off. Intelligence Officer Dasha Fedorovich, knowing that they must fight on regardless, sends the commander and Zhana to Mykonos, where the two successfully defeated the Allied garrison led by Warren Fuller and captured the Allied science facility. Commander Giles Price attempted to destroy the facility and deny the Soviets the weapons data, but his forces failed to break through the Soviet defenses, and the Soviets successfully obtained the data. The captured data would later be used to create the Vacuum Imploder, the single most powerful weapon in the Soviet arsenal. Premier Cherdenko recovers from his injuries, and orders the commander, Oleg, and Krukov to destroy Von Esling Airbase in Iceland. During the operation, Cherdenko informs the commander that Krukov was the one behind the assassination attempt and orders the commander to kill him. Krukov's forces turned against the commander and Oleg in order to defend their leader, but surrendered and joined the commander's forces when Krukov was killed inside his own VIP Bunker. The Allied forces stationed at Von Esling Airbase, led by Giles, fought long and hard against the Red Army, and even deployed the Proton Collider against the commander and Oleg's forces. However, not even their super weapon could turn the tide of the battle, and Von Esling Airbase was ultimately destroyed, pushing the Allies out of Europe for good. With Krukov dead, the Premier promotes the commander to the rank of general. Dasha warns the Premier that the Empire still occupies some of the Union's territory, but the Premier decides to ignore them, and ordered the commander and Moskvin to assassinate Emperor Yoshiro himself, the supreme leader of the Empire. Soon after the transmission was finished, Dr. Gregor Zelinsky contacts the commander in secret and warns him about Cherdenko's tampering with the timeline. He tells him that the people would follow him, but was abruptly cut off. During the mission to assassinate Yoshiro, a massive airdrop took place over the Imperial Palace at the base of Mount Fuji, but all but a single conscript and a War Bear were shot down by Imperial anti-air fire. The sole conscript managed to create a distraction using explosives, drawing Imperial guards away from the Emperor's personal garden, where Yoshiro is located. The two then entered the garden, and the bear promptly mauled the Emperor to death, only to discover that the "Emperor" was actually an android doppleganger. The real Emperor Yoshiro had already foreseen the attempt on his life, and the two were immediately captured by the palace's defenders. However, the distraction created by the conscript and the bear allowed the commander and Moskvin to bring in reinforcements (including Apocalypse tanks) and establish a foothold in the area. The Imperial Palace is heavily defended by the forces of all three Imperial Shoguns. However, they ultimately proved to be no match for the might of the Soviet army. After the destruction of the Emperor's Palace, Yoshiro, enraged by the arrogance of the Soviets, personally entered battle piloting a prototype King Oni. The Greater King Oni proved to be a formidable war machine, but still failed to turn the tide of the battle. The King Oni was destroyed, and Emperor Yoshiro, the living god himself, is killed. With Yoshiro dead, the Empire of the Rising Sun almost immediately lost the will to resist, and much of it fell under Soviet occupation. The Allies approached the Soviets for peace, convinced that the Soviet people is weary of war. The Premier sent the Commander and Zhana to Easter Island to sign the peace treaty, but secretly instructed them to use this opportunity to kill the Allied Supreme Commander, Robert Bingham. The Commander and Zhana were successful, but the Premier soon turned on them, saying that the Commander represents a threat to him. He dispatched his personal forces, including prototype Tesla tanks, to kill the Commander. However, the Commander managed to survive the onslaught, and destroyed Cherdenko's volcano fortress, killing the mad man. It is revealed that Cherdenko faked the attempt on his own life and framed General Krukov, and may also be responsible for the disappearance of Dr. Zelinsky. With the death of their leadership at Easter Island, the last of the Allied forces retreated to the United States. President Ackerman now stands alone, defending New York from Soviet aggression. With Cherdenko dead, Intelligence Officer Dasha ordered the Commander to deal the final blow to the Allies, and destroy the Statue of Liberty to cripple their morale. The Commander was given command of Cherdenko's Tesla tanks for this mission, along with the Vacuum Imploder, a powerful weapon based on data obtained from Mykonos. Despite fierce resistance from the Allies, including Tanya herself, the Soviet forces crushed the Statue of Liberty, sealing the fate of the Allies. Having already achieved heroic status in his homeland, as well as commanding absolute loyalty of the entire Soviet military, the Commander was made Premier of the new Global USSR soon after his victory in New York, and a gigantic statue of Lenin was erected to replace the destroyed Statue of Liberty. The Uprising Despite the defeat of their corrupt leaders at Leningrad, the surviving forces of the Soviet Union soon rallied under the banner of the Soviet Underground, a resistance movement working to restore the Soviet Union led by Dasha. Among their ranks is the Soviet Commander, who has decided to join their cause. The Commander's first mission was to rescue a group of kidnapped scientists from an Allied research facility in Transylvania. After the Commander's forces infiltrated the compound, it was revealed that the scientists were forced to develop an advanced artillery weapon for the Allies. However, Dasha realized that the base was not run by the Allies, but by the FutureTech Corporation. Soon after, the resistance discovered another FutureTech secret facility, this one located within Russia itself. The Commander dispatched a recon force, and discovered that FutureTech was performing human tests on civilians there with their Cryo Legionnaires. Angered, Dasha sends in Kirov Airships in an attempt to level the facility. However, the Kirovs were easily shot down by Multigunner turrets manned by the Legionnaires. The Commander ordered his forces to fall back to an abandoned Soviet base, and reactivated the base, fending off FutureTech reinforcements. Eventually, the Commander's forces successfully destroyed the FutureTech facility, ending their immoral experiments. Tracing the source of the FutureTech reinforcements from their previous battle, Soviet intelligence located a FutureTech base in the Yucatan. Despite fierce resistance from the FutureTech defenders, the Commander was victorious once again. However, Dasha discovered alarming information about FutureTech's greatest project thus far: the Sigma Harmonizer. As the Sigma Harmonizer neared completion despite public concerns over its purpose, the Soviet resistance launched an assault on its location: Sigma Island, a heavily defended island complex that acts as the heart of FutureTech's production facilities. The island is defended by many Future Tank X-1, highly advanced prototype unmanned battle tanks. And Rupert Thornley himself even used the Sigma Harmonizer against the Soviet forces before it could be fully powered. However, the Commander managed to shut down the Future Tanks by capturing Cooling Towers on the islands, and destroyed the control center of the Sigma Harmonizer before it could reach full power, ending Thornley's plans. Thanks to the Commander's efforts, Thornley's ambitions were revealed to the world, and the Allies withdrew their occupational forces from the Soviet Union in order to secure their own territories, allowing the Soviet Underground to rebuild their nation. Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Soviet Characters